Nexus Cup
The Nexus Cup (ネクサス杯, Nekusasu-hai) is an international Rating Game tournament organized by Myrddin Beelzebub and Shiva. Summary The Nexus Cup was planned by Durante, Azazel, Mephisto and Hades in preparation of the sealing of Trihexa and Miyama's Apocalyptic Beast powers, which would result in the loss of many mythology and historical leaders. The Nexus Cup is created to serve as a proxy war among the myths and prevent hostility from brewing among myths which could lead into more wars. A person's value as a piece is asserted by a smartphone app (according to tournament's benchmark) provided by the tournament's management. This assessment is done by taking a photo of someone with the app; even working on vampires and ghosts that normally can't be photographed. Ruling Due to the inclusion of non-Devils and non-Demons, new rules are added to the Nexus Cup. # Anyone can register as a King/Master. # A King/Master can register anyone on his team as long as the targeted person isn't in another team. # Servants with multiple Evil Pieces will be treated as 1 Piece for this tournament with the exception of Gods or God-level which will automatically be counted as 2 pieces or 8 Pawn pieces. # Each teams starts with 1500 points and they would accumulate more points by playing matches. Prize According to Apalala and Rudolph, if a team leader wins the tournament they can ask for anything and if the wish isn't demanding or large-scale, then the rest of the team members can also ask for anything. The tournament prize would use the mystical power of all combined factions to fulfill as many wishes as possible. Locations * Nexus Colosseum ** (Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star vs Team Black) ** (Team True Lightning God vs Team Young Satan of Darkness Dragon King) ** (Team Kin of Pheles vs Team Asuramaru) * Azazel Stadium ** (Team True Lightning God vs Unknown Team) ** (Team Asuramaru vs Unknown Team) * Atlantis Stadium ** (Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star vs Unknown Team) * Hades Stadium ** (Team Hinata vs Unnamed Devil Team) * Fairy Stadium ** (Team Jester of Heaven vs Team Kin of Pheles) * Myrddin Colosseum ** (Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star vs Team Jester of Heaven) * Agreas ** (Team Dripping Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team Imperial Purpure) * Olympus Stadium ** (Team Asuramaru vs Team Young Satan of Darkness Dragon King) ** (Team Dripping Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team Kin of Pheles) * Jötunn Colosseum ** (Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star vs Team Leviathan) * Mythos Stadium ** (Team Silver True Dragon Emperor of the Glowing Lake vs Team Hinata) * Nazareth Arena ** (Team Hinata vs Team Kin of Pheles) * Longinus Arena ** (Team Dripping Spear of Heavenly Emperor vs Team True Lightning God) * Thor Stadium ** (Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star vs Team Leisure of the Kings) ** (Team True Lightning God vs Team Jester of Heaven) * Morning Star Colosseum ** (Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star vs Team Hinata) Known Teams # Team Crimson True Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Morning Star # Team True Lightning God # Team Imperial Purpure # Team Silver True Dragon Emperor of the Glowing Lake # Team Lycaon # Team Dripping Spear of Heavenly Emperor # Team Queen Anne # Team Jester of Heaven # Team Babel Belial # Team Vajra's Wrath # Team Kin of Pheles # Team Leisure of the Kings # Team Phoenix # Team Siren # Team Enma # Team Monster # Team Journey to the West # Team Youkai # Team Shooting Star # Team Wraith Defeated Teams # Ruval Phenex's Servants # Team Leviathan # Seekvaira Agares' Servants # Satoshi's Team # Team Black # Team Hinata # Team Young Satan of Darkness Dragon King # Team Asuramaru # Team Primordial Magnus Participants Participants 2 Participants 3